Espadas y Corazones
by Leik-Zero
Summary: De ladrona a Guardia real. Todo gracias a una persona. Pero cuando creía que podía tenerlo todo en sus manos, la vida le depararía muchas sorpresas inesperadas. Y la única persona que podría ayudarla sería la misma que le había tendido la mano en el pasado. La misma de la que había terminado enamorándose y por la que había dejado la vida de ladrona atrás.


(Se encienden las luces dejando todo el set iluminado)

Christa: ¡Wuuu! ¡Hola a todos! Ya tiene mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí

Leik: (Entrando detrás) See… El lugar está bastante sucio. Hasta telarañas tiene (recoge una escoba)

Ymir: Ve el lado positivo de las cosas… Ya tienes tu decoración de Halloween… buuuuhhh (simulando un fantasma detrás de Christa)

Christa: (Asustada) ¡No hagas eso Ymir!

Leik: (Nerviosa) Yo la secundo… el lugar se ve bastante tenebroso después de dejarlo abandonado

Ymir: La culpa es tuya y de tu falta de inspiración. (Se cruza de brazos) Estoy segura que habrá par de lectores que mandaran amenazas de muerte para que termines pronto lo que dejaste comenzado.

Christa: Lo peor va a ser cuando se den cuenta de que vienes con otra de tus cosas.

Leik: Bueno… ¡me gusta hacerla de emoción! Y ya sé que debo par de explicaciones pero…

Ymir y Christa: (Cansadas) ¿Leik it's back?

Leik: Seee

Ymir y Christa: ¡Sinvergüenza!

Leik: Bah… No se quejen y… ¡Disfrutenlo!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que se vieran. Muchas preguntas pasaban por su mente en ese instante. ¿La recordaría? ¿Aun pensaría en su banal existencia? ¿La reconocería? Se sentía angustiada y nerviosa, jugaba impaciente con sus manos en la espalda mientras mantenía una postura erguida. Realmente en su corta existencia no había hecho nada que valiera la pena reconocer, pero siempre sintió que ese día le había cambiado la vida para siempre. Pasar de una vida de ladrona a guardia real no había sido una tarea fácil, pero para poder verla de nuevo y con suerte acercarse a ella, habría hecho cualquier cosa…

Capítulo 1: Una forma de vida

Corría con todas sus fuerzas junto con otros niños detrás. La gente de aquel barrio solo se quejaba al ser empujados por las pequeñas manos para después ser quitados de en medio por los oficiales de la zona que perseguían a los pequeños, mientras el dueño de un puesto se quejaba el que hubieran robado su mercancía.

"¡Deténganlos! ¡Ladronzuelos! ¡Me han robado!" – Gritaba con desespero el hombre mientras los murmullos de la gente tras aquella reacción no se hicieron esperar. Después de eso los pasantes solo se hacían de la vista gorda dando a entender que no era la primera vez que se suscitaba tal escena, los únicos que no descansaban eran los oficiales que trataban de "llevar la paz" intentando atrapar (sin éxito) a los niños.

Esta acción se repetía dos o tres veces a la semana, pero no había forma de saber qué días exactamente. Parecía que estratégicamente variaban, por lo que la única señal que las defensas tenían eran los gritos de los afectados. Nadie sabía quién dirigía a esos niños, donde se escondían, quien podría ser la mente maestra detrás de los robos y si aquellos niños tenían padres. Nadie sabía nada.

Lo gracioso era que únicamente robaban comida y rara vez dinero.

"Los perdimos… ¡Demonios!" – Maldecía uno de los oficiales – "Son tan escurridizos."

"Vámonos de aquí Moses" – Advirtió el otro al darse cuenta de que estaban cerca de la zona de la ciudad subterránea, donde ya hacían las almas perdidas, donde la gente moría por la escasa comida y donde para ellos era un foco de infecciones y enfermedades letales de las cuales nadie sobrevivía.

"Sí. No pinta nada bien el lugar" – Dijo el aludido dando media vuelta – "Larguémonos de aquí" – y haciendo una señal con la cabeza para que el otro lo siguiera se perdieron en las sombras.

Pasado un momento en el que lo único que se dejó escuchar era el sonido del agua caer en una especie de pozo desde un gran acueducto, varias risas y voces agudas comenzaron a oírse también. Tres niños aparecieron saliendo de sus escondites para repartirse el botín.

"¡Mira lo que conseguí para ti Annie!" – Decía una pequeña pecosa, animada mientras mordía y dejaba en su boca una manzana y le lanzaba otra a una niña rubia sonriendo tras atrapar con éxito el lanzamiento.

"¡Hey Ymir! ¿Y para nosotros que?" – Reclamaba un muchacho rubio y un poco más tosco que los demás – "También nosotros ayudamos"

"Oh, cierto. ¡Atrápala… Gorila!" - Al acto el chico se distrajo para reclamar el sobrenombre y la manzana lo golpeo en la cabeza cayendo cerca de los pies de un chico delgado y de pelo negro.

"¡Oye!" – El rubio iba a lanzarse molesto pero el recién llegado lo detuvo

"Déjala Reiner" – Se inclinó a coger la fruta y se la entregó en las manos – "Deberías ser menos grosera con él Ymir"

"¡Berth! No es culpa mía que no sepa atrapar lo que se le lanza" – Y acto seguido le saco la lengua al rubio

"Debemos tener cuidado, esos oficiales deben seguir patrullando la zona" – Dijo con seriedad el pelinegro que parecía ser el mayor de los cuatro.

"¿No los oíste? ¡Salieron con la cola entre las patas!" – Se burló la pequeña castaña simulando una carrera y una cara de miedo.

"Ellos le temen al lugar" – Dijo la pequeña rubia después de tragar un trozo de manzana

"Esos cobardes. No saben ni tienen idea siquiera de lo que se vive en este lugar" – finalizo la castaña mordiendo con coraje la manzana.

Después de repartir la fruta que conseguían, acordaban el día y la hora en que lo volverían a hacer, Ymir era la que decidía que día seria y quien sería la víctima, los chicos aceptaban sin reproches, nunca fallaba.

"Mañana será un buen día chicos" – Decía la pecosa mientras de su pantalón (roto de la parte de una rodilla) sacaba un papel y lo extendía.

"¿El mapa de la ciudadela?" – Pregunto curiosa la rubia

"Así es… Mañana es día de plaza y los mercaderes de otros lugares vienen a ofrecer su mercancía aquí" – Dijo señalando un lugar cerca de la puerta de una de las grandes murallas que daba acceso al catillo – "¿Qué les parece?" – termino mirándolos con una determinación que no les sorprendió.

"¿No será arriesgado?" – Bertholdt, el más alto de los cuatro era generalmente la voz de la sensatez – "En esos días es cuando más oficiales hay"

"Estoy de acuerdo con Berth. Aún más por la zona. Es… arriesgado" – Dijo Reiner cruzándose de brazos.

"¡Ah vamos! – Dijo molesta la pecosa mientras volvía a guardar el mapa – "¡No se acobarden! Annie será la distracción como de costumbre. Hemos hecho esto muchas veces chicos"

"Yo… estoy insegura de esto Ymir" – la rubia aún tenía la manzana mordida en sus manos – "Talvez los muchachos tienen razón"

"No la tienen. Estoy cansada de que consigamos pocas cosas. ¡No hacemos esto por gusto! – Su tono de voz comenzaba a subir. Las aves que estaban cerca volaron asustadas. Después de un momento en el que solo se escuchaba el agua caer en el pozo y de que los chicos intercambiaran miradas, el mayor hablo.

"De acuerdo. Lo haremos" – Se miraron y todos se devolvieron la mirada con una sonrisa de complicidad "Nos veremos aquí al medio día"

"¡Bien!" – Gritaron los restantes. Terminaron la repartición y cada uno desapareció en diferente dirección.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Leik: Bueeeno… Aquí les traigo otro nuevo fic xD

Ymir: ¡Se reciben tomatazos!... si no traen (saca una cesta llena de tomates) yo aquí les ofresco unos… ¡bien baratos!

Leik: ¬¬ Ymir… deja la utilería en su lugar

Ymir: ¬¬…

Leik: Bien. Pues… dependiendo el recibimiento creo que veré si lo continuo o solo se quedara así… como un ahmm….

Ymir: un… ¿Vil proyecto?

Leik: Seee….

Christa: Deberías terminar los otros fics…

Leik: ¡Es la idea! Que mala fe…

Ymir: Fe de erratas…

Leik: ¡Claro que no! ¡Los terminare!

Christa: ¿Cuando?...

Leik: Bueno… Sé que los lectores serán los primeros en exigir xD… pero denle una oportunidad a los demas fics… que siguen en proceso

Ymir: En pro… X.x (le tapa la boca)

Leik: Si, no es necesario repitas lo que digo… en fin. ¡Vamos chicas que lo que necesitamos es limpiar!

Christa: ¡Esperamos les haya gustado!

Leik: ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!

Ymir: (Con colmillos falsos) muajaja

Leik y Christa: ¡NO HAGAS ESO!


End file.
